1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, broadly speaking, to an improved device for locating flowing fluids such as blood in a body.
More particularly, this invention relates to a totally self-contained, non-invasive, freely movable device for locating veins and arteries in a live human body.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Various devices for locating veins and arteries in a live human body are known.
Some of these devices are based upon the use of ultrasonic signals and the Doppler effect for locating veins and arteries in the human body by detecting the flow of blood therethrough, reference being made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,167,630, 5,131,395, 5,103,825, 5,080,104, 5,080,103 and 4,887,606.
None of these prior art devices are totally self-contained, non-invasive and freely movable, the combination of all of said properties being found only in the present invention.